Akito mange du citron
by Valia dit SuperVava
Summary: LEMON YURI : AkitoXRin ça résume pas mal (contrairement à ce que le titre pourrait laisser croire, il n'y a pas d'humour dans cette fic)


**Akito mange du citron**

Isuzu se tenait devant la porte, et se préparait à l'ouvrir de sa main tremblante. Sa peau, d'une blancheur finement teintée de rose dans son état naturel, était à cet instant d'une pâleur livide qui la faisait ressembler à une ancienne poupée de porcelaine. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait reculer. Il voulait la voir, et ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle surmonta donc sa panique et entra dans la chambre.

Akito était là, affalé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un oiseau blanc se posant sur sa petite main. Il ne fit même pas attention à elle, absorbé par la faible créature qu'il maintenait prisonnière. Une goutte de sang coula le long de son frêle poignet lorsque ses ongles acérés transpercèrent l'animal. Il relâcha alors son étreinte, laissant tomber le cadavre mutilé, puis, lentement, se retourna vers la jeune fille.

Te revoilà enfin, Rin.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, douce et langoureuse, mais en même temps si froide, aussi glaciale que la mort.

Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais tu m'y as obligé. Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, tétanisée. Elle pouvait seulement le contempler, si majestueux malgré sa faiblesse, avec ses yeux d'un bleu sombre comme l'océan au crépuscule, ses cheveux corbeau qui faisait ressortir un visage aussi blanc que la neige, aux traits si fins qu'ils auraient pu appartenir à une femme. Monstrueuse beauté qui cachait un être si cruel, impitoyable, cause de tant de douleur. Cependant, chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette figure androgyne, chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard son regard dans ses obscurs saphirs, elle aimait toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées, comme elle ne pouvait qu'adorer tout ce qui venait de lui. Elle lui appartenait, plus rien n'existait en dehors d'Akito, son maître, son amour.

Et il était là, en face d'elle, lui faisant des reproches tout en connaissant parfaitement ses sentiments mais feignant de les ignorer. Ses longs doigts blancs se glissaient dans la chevelure d'ébène de la jeune japonaise, pendant que les ongles de son autre main, encore souillée du malheureux volatile, entaillaient la peau fine de sa joue. Puis, délicatement, il lécha les quelques gouttelettes rouges qui perlaient sur l'éraflure avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la lycéenne aux yeux de jais, qui, malgré son angoisse, accepta le baiser, et s'abandonna à la volupté de leur deux langues s'enlaçant pour une danse frénétique.

La belle possédée se retrouva bientôt dépouillée de ses vêtements, allongée dans des draps de satin sombre qui mettaient en valeur la fragilité de son éblouissante nudité. Son teint pâle se colora subitement, sous l'effet du plaisir, lorsque son amant au visage d'albâtre mordilla doucement ses mamelons roses tout en enflammant son entrejambe par ses caresses. Elle agrippa le kimono de la divinité au regard bleu glacé pour lui retirer, et découvrit deux seins, vision inattendue qui la rendit muette de stupeur. Akito, son tortionnaire, mais aussi son amour, était en réalité…une femme.

Le rire sarcastique de la déesse emplit la pièce telle une musique infernale.

Tu ne le savais donc pas…murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser la jeune fille toujours désorientée. Ma féminité te dérange ? chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la maudite pendant que ses doigts exploraient son sexe.

Isuzu ne la repoussa pas, se laissant sombrer dans une extase réconfortante qui lui fit oublier sa peur. L'envoûtante créature retira alors sa main pour être dominée à son tour et Rin commença à jouer avec sa poitrine qui se retrouva submergée par ses baisers chauds et enivrants. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son intimité la plus profonde, et elle y enfouit sa langue, ce qui provoqua chez son amante de petits gémissements, d'une voix qui avait perdue sa froideur pour devenir une sensuelle mélodie. Car Akito n'était plus cette personne sadique qui l'avait blessée, mais la frêle jeune fille qu'elle aimait, et dont la santé fragile ne lui permettait pas de tels ébats. Elle était donc épuisée, haletante, et ses ténébreux lapis-lazulis restaient fermés, car elle n'avait plus la force de les maintenir ouverts. De nombreux frissons traversaient son petit corps, et la brune à la longue chevelure la serra dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer. Les deux femmes s'endormirent ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, enlacées dans un amour qui perdurait dans leurs rêves.

FIN


End file.
